Feelings
by AshleyK16439
Summary: Jane and Lisbon strugle with their feelings one night after a tough day (thanks to Jane). One-shot, but could become longer. Jisbon!


To say Teresa Lisbon was pissed would be an understatement. She wasn't just pissed, she was frustrated, angry, confused, irritated, and most of all anoyed. Only one person can make her feel this way, Jane. She didn't know how much more she could take. She stomped into her office to do some paperwork and try to get Jane out of her head.

"Lisbon come on!" Jane called as he rushed in behind her, shutting her office door. "It wasn't _that _bad."

Lisbon spun around. "Not that bad?! Jane you hypnotized the Attorney General! You pissed off his wife to a point to where she slapped you! _And _you got Rigsby and Cho into a fight with bikers! I think that's pretty bad Jane!"

"Meh," Jane said with a wave of his hand. Then he looked closer at Lisbon and asked, "Are you really mad at me?"

"Yes!" Lisbon shouted. She turned and started walking away from him.

Jane grabbed her hand and pulled her back so she was facing him again. "Hold on. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be this big of a deal, but if it was bad enough that your mad at me then it must be pretty bad. I'm sorry Lisbon. Do you forgive me?" Jane apologized seriously.

Lisbon looked into his sea-blue eyes and saw he really ment it. As soon as he spread out his arms she caved. Lisbon nodded and walked into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. She soaked in the feeling of having his protective arms wrapped around her. She had never felt so safe. _Damn you Jane, _she thought to herself. _You make everything so complicated. There is never an easy case with you. You can't just watch an interegation without barging in and questioning the suspect yourself. You can't hear someone's opinion without adding your two cents in. I can't just have you be my friend. You wormed your way into my heart and I don't think I can ever get you out now. _

Jane squeezed Lisbon close to his body and inhaled her sweet sent. He hated it when she was mad at him. He looked up and saw Bosco, who looked like he was about to shoot Jane, through Lisbon's office window. Jane just smiled and winked at him. At that Bosco stormed away. _You are mine Lisbon, _Jane thought, as he focused on the woman in his arms. _If only you knew how I felt. If only Bosco wasn't here. If only Red John didn't exist. If only, if only... _

Lisbon pulled away first and instantly felt the urge to move back against him. She gave him a smile before sitting at her desk and started on her large stack of paperwork. She opened the first file and uncapped her pen, getting straight to work. Jane went and laid down on her couch with a book that he kept in there.

Several minutes later Lisbon looked up, noticing that she hasn't heard him turn a page for a while. She saw him fast asleep with the book on his chest. Lisbon smiled and gazed at the man who had stolen her heart, before getting back to work.

When she finally finished her paperwork she walked over and crouched down next to her couch. She combed a hand through his hair, brushing the soft blonde curls off his forehead. "Jane," she called softly. He mumbled something but didn't open his eyes. "Jane," she called again.

Jane opened his sea-blue eyes and stared sleepily into her soft green ones. "Hey Lisbon."

"Go home. Get some sleep," Lisbon told him.

"I was sleeping," he replied. "I like your couch better than my bed anyways."

Lisbon smiled again. Then she realised that she was still playing with his hair. She blushed and started to pull her hand back but Jane's head came forward too. He pushed his lips against hers. Lisbon responded right away and brought her other hand to his hair as well, making the kiss deeper.

Jane's tongue traced her lips, begging to enter. She let him in and their tongues danced together while Jane wrapped his arms around her thin frame, pulling her closer.

The door to her office opened and they both jumped. Jane immediately protectively held her tighter and Lisbon clung to him.

"Oh sorry!" The janitor, Steven, cried and quickly rushed away.

Lisbon lifted her head from Jane's chest and looked up at her consultant. Before she could say anything they heard footsteps and saw Minelli looking around the bullpen. Lisbon quickly rushed over to her desk and pretended to work while Jane pretended to sleep.

"Lisbon, do you know where-?" Minelli started to ask as he opened the door to her office, but Lisbon cut him off by shushing him and pointing to Jane.

"I need to talk to Jane but I guess it will have to wait untill tomorrow, good night Agent Lisbon," Minelli whispered before walking out of the room.

"He is gone now Jane," Lisbon called to the man on her couch. She started packing up her stuff and Jane sat up.

"I think I am going to stay here tonight," Jane stated as he stood up.

Lisbon nodded and grabbed her jacket. Before she could get to the door Jane grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. Lisbon's body melted into his.

After a minute Lisbon reluctantly pulled away. "Good night Jane."

"Good night Lisbon," Jane whispered. Then he watched her as she walked to the elevators. He laid back down on her couch and smiled, remembering the way her lips felt against his. The feeling of her fingers running through his hair. He will have to kiss her again tomorrow and hopefully it will taste just as perfect. Jane closed his eyes and and imagined it. Tomorrow...


End file.
